


You're my Four of Wands

by moonfox281



Series: 2017 Prompt [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Dick's a fortune teller, Fortune Telling, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 13:25:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11014347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonfox281/pseuds/moonfox281
Summary: Ano request: "Can you right a story where Dick is a fortune-teller and he meets crazy people (aka Gotham locals) asking for their fortune. However, Jason comes to his shop everyday for his fortune. His fortune is always "pining" and "rejection". Over time Dick and Jay be comes close, until Jason's fortune changes to "mutual" and "acceptance"."





	You're my Four of Wands

 

 

“Tell me my future.”

 

 

It was always the same.

The very moment they took their first deep breath before letting the words out, he had known what it would be about. And he was always right.

How hard could it be to read them when everyone came looking for him was the same.

 

Dick smiled at the woman and started reading the cards, could feel her eyes on him the whole time. They always looked, even when their minds didn’t have much other than his words at the time. It was easier to look at him then at the objects in his hand sometimes, the gypsy he looked he put on always made people stare, they would look at his face, would draw their eyes on his clothes, his makeup, his gold earrings, and then when they looked up to meet his eyes, he would smile, and they would immediately look away, feeling a bit shaken of being caught, and only then, they would start paying attention to their own destiny on the table.

 

“Lastly, this one, Chariot, it represents your Outcome.” He flickered his eyes, watching the woman tucked her hair back behind her ear as she leaned forward for a closer look. “It carries the meaning of victory, will power, assertion. Something is coming, something big, and it will change your belief, it will bring you to a brighter page, a new beginning. A success, I might say.”

 

Her irises blown a little, and a small gasp escaped between the gap of her red painted lips. Dick did love making people happy with the answers.

“So, that’s good, right?” She laughed out breathlessly, eyes on the card and back to him.

“It is, Miss.” Dick smiled, knowing she would do the same.

 

 

When he sent off the woman, it started raining. Gotham had been off mood lately, feeling like she would pour down anytime without giving a warning.  

The rain usually meant a silent and lonely night. Dick took a lungful of heavy humid air and eyed the little people and vehicles left on the street rushing for their closest destinations, needing a roof to cover themselves from the cruelness of Gotham’s winter.

He went back and lightened some new candles that he had bought yesterday at the outdoor market. He went to his chamber to grab a coat then turned back to clean the cards of the table, and put away the glass and blow off the cups of scentless candles that he had lighted up when the woman had first walked in.

He was taking off his earrings when the knock came. He didn’t expect any visitor at this late, and more particularly, under this weather. But the sound went off again, clearer this time, as if making sure to kick Dick’s doubt away.

He couldn’t help but frown as the knock kept continuing when he made way to the door, it was more like bashing now, guaranteed a not very well-mannered guest.

 

“Yes?” He said before he could see, in a low and not so welcome way that the normal polite him would have not done.

 

Dick didn’t panic when he saw him, but surprise would have been a way too light word to put it.

He was close, close enough that all Dick could first see was his fiery pale blue eyes. He was soaked, wet from tip to toe like a rat under the sewer. The black hair was pushed back in a way that Dick imagined was a quick gesture to get the short wet locks out from sticking into his forehead. He shaved the sides though, leaving the total look in a clean and voguish style that seemed to be quite popular nowadays.

The man had to perch down to look at Dick, his frame too giant for Dick’s little porch, one big hand had already stood up above the door frame when Dick first opened the door.    

 

“Hey.” The quirk on those pale lips appeared as fast as it disappeared, and the rasp of his low voice pulled Dick out of the zone.

“I um…” He took a moment to look down and laughed out coldly, like a joke for himself was running through his head. “I saw the light, so I thought…”

 

For a man this big and this virile-looking, his mouth clearly didn’t seem to carry the same energy. He struggled to talk and to look at Dick like hadn’t thought clear before slamming his fist on the door like an angry Dwarf.

He stopped again, not quite meeting Dick’s eyes as if he was fighting his way for an explanation, but Dick didn’t mind the ungraceful semibreve of his sentence at all. It gave him time to read this man, this strange striking young man.

There was something about him, something that screamed louder than others’ in the list of all the strange and different people Dick had met in Gotham. Maybe it just simply because the man was shockingly good looking, or it was because the look of his, as he stood here, drenched in the ice-cold rain, big and tall and just a hint of lost.

What an odd, he wondered.

 

“Can I get in?”

Again, his voice did near to startle Dick, as he was lost once again, too busy construing a clearer image of this interesting stranger.

“Do you know who I am?” He cocked his head aside, smiling as if it was what he was born to do.

“Yeah, the sign says it quite pacifically.” He laughed again, still, the tedious sound that didn’t carry much joy in it, but at least this time, it stayed.

“What’s the problem?”

“Nothing at all. You just don’t look like someone would go to a fortune teller asking for a direction.”

 

This time, a half-hearted grin crept on the man’s face, he looked down as if to mock his own before facing Dick.

“Yeah, it’s just… I don’t know, one hell of a day for me, you know. So why don’t make it count?!”

“Well then, we better do. Come on in.”

Dick led the way and turned to give his stranger an amused smirk when he crunched down the door frame to get in. He lighted on some more candles, dropping a few drops of lavender extract because the smell always calmed the customer’s mind and made their head a bit womby.

He was looking around, and Dick didn’t blame him, after all, a fortune teller’s house had always been too close to a witch habitat in fairy tales. His eyes skimmed over Persian rugs on the wall, the dream catchers slouched down from Dick’s old candle style chandelier, black and white pictures and all the stuff that he had placed around for his own liking. He went next to one of Dick’s cabinets and looked at the burning candles and the lavender branches on the top of it.

Dick couldn’t help but find amusement crept up down the pit of his belly when he watched the huge wet man staring down at the small, fragile flames like the big bad wolf looking at the little Red riding hood. He went to the other room to take all the tools that he had put away earlier, went to the chamber to put back his earrings and some of the bracelets, and made a note to grab some towel and a fresh pair of clothes on the way.

When Dick got back, the man had already kicked his black, wet and heavy-looking boots into a corner next to the feet of his platera. He was still looking around in curiosity, but had already been on his seat, right where he should be on the table.

Dick smiled and went over to give him the towel and clothes.

“Take off your clothes and change, I’ll give you some privacy.”

His stranger looked up at him fast enough to make it look like Dick had startled him, he looked calm though, quite surprised, but calm.

“I’m sure I’ll be quick, so you don’t have to do this.”

“Then at least dry yourself, you’re dripping all over my carpet.”

Only then that he looked down and realized that the bohemian rug down his feet was getting big wet spots slowly blooming wider as water from his big, black and cozy looking long coat continued to drip down like a tap that had been carelessly turned off.

 

“Shit. I’m sorry.” He shot off the chair and quickly shrugged off the coat and dumped it next to the boots where the rug didn’t cover.

“Then change.” Dick smirked and turned back to his kitchen behind the heavy curtains.

 

He put the kettle on and slowly hummed the melody of an Irish lullaby that he couldn’t quite remember where and when he had heard. When the tea was ready, he brought it out only to see his stranger struggle with the gray hoodie he had given him earlier.

“Uh… clothes are a bit tight.” He shrugged awkwardly and scratched the back of his neck.

 

True, the sweats showed quite a gap above his ankles, the thick fabric of the hoodie was stretched tightly around his arms and chest, and the edge of the top didn’t quite meet the pants, promised to show skin even with the smallest movement.

Those were the biggest that Dick owned, ones that he hadn’t thought that he would ever be able to fit in. A large bundle of black had made its home down the feet of his platera, and Dick had thought, that out of all those big and heavy clothes, his stranger would at least looked a bit human-sized, apparently, he did not, and it just made the scene look quite absurd seeing a man this size got squeezed tight in his clothes.

 

He did his best to suppress his smile from getting any bigger, and went to the table, sat down and started pouring out the chamomile tea, hoping the drink would bring some warm back to the rain-soaked man standing right the opposite.

His stranger observed his movement for a minute, then slowly, awkwardly sat down the chair. He pushed his lips into a thin line as he did his best to meet the surface of the wooden chair without ripping any item on his body apart. He took the cup from Dick’s hand with a breathy “thanks” and took a sip, closing his eyes.

“Man, this stuff’s good.”

 

That pushed a laugh full of wind out of Dick.

“It’s on the house.”

 

When the cup got up again, Dick saw the expanding curl on the corner of his lips, bold and charming, it fit the whole look of him.

“So, what do you want to know?”

“What?” He put down the cup, head leaned ahead, looking a bit confused.

“Everyone comes here with a question, so what is yours?”

 

He went silent, and Dick started to assume he hadn’t had any particular reason in his minds when his legs had taken to his place. His stranger leaned back against the chair, his tongue played with the inside of his cheek and he stared aside for a moment before turning back.

“Alright, tell me my future.” He shrugged, so casually, and so easy to predict. For people like him, a typical question like that was habitually being used as a front for something else, something bigger that deep down they craved for an answer, but never dared to find out.

Besides, who he thought Dick was to shrug so nonchalantly like that and expected him to not find out, that he didn’t even pay half of his heart for what he had said.

“Something tells me you’re not that interested in your future.”

 

His eyes finally met Dick’s this time, and he couldn’t help but grin, because the neglectfulness in them had disappeared. The faintness of a grin that had ghosted on his face before, that must have always been there like a mask shielded him away from what people wanted to know, slowly slipped off. And there was something changed in his eyes, like inside, his stranger was building up another wall, one that he hadn’t thought he needed to when he first saw Dick, but clearly, now that he had realized that had been an underestimate.

“So, let me ask you again.” Dick leaned further, and entwined his fingers before resting his chin on them. “What do you want to know?”

 

He looked defensive now, not that he showed that out clearly, it was just Dick had always been too good at reading people. He looked aside, thinking and avoiding Dick’s smile. Fair enough, not everyone was comfortable with an open-hearted gesture. Some would shy away, some might see it as overwhelming, his stranger was one of those.

 

Patience was the key for times like this, for people like him to open up, first question was always the most important, because once succeeded, they wouldn’t be able to stop, because one block was all it needed to take down the whole domino wall.

Those eyes were looking at him now, a blank stare that was sharper than a hot knife through butter. It took time, it always did.

 

 

“Alright,”

 

Patient, he had said, then the shell would open on its own.

 

“Tell me everything.”

 

Now that was what he had been waiting for: a question from the heart.

 

Like a peacock spreading its tail, Dick pulled out the cards inside his sleeves and casted them into a circle in a blink of an eye, mouth twitched into a smirk as he observed his stranger slightly gasped at the sight.

“Shall we begin?”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> find me at [tumblr](https://moonfox281.tumblr.com/) , feel free to make any question or suggestion.


End file.
